A computer program may be generated using vocal input by converting the vocal input to a textual format. Typically, in order for the computer program to be properly generated, the vocal input needs to be in a pseudo-syntax format of a programming language. Alternatively, in order for the computer program to be properly generated, the vocal input may need to be semantically identical to text code of the programming language.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.